Dark Vegeto (Vauban's version)
Dark Vegetos are clones of Vegetto, they are made from a type of pottara earrings called clone earrings and clones of Goku and Vegeta. Overveiw A dark clone has a master clone who is blackish blue or navy blue, a right hand man for the created and another right hand man for master clone, The Creator's right hand man is more of a red one who looks like a super saiyan 4 and has Gogeta Super Saiyan 4, and has black tights and red shoes, the leader's one has a green undershirt and a skirt type thing, he also wears a blue shirt and pants with green shoes, one having blue borders while the other with red. The fourth one looks like Vegetto but with u red undershirt, The next one wears a brown dress and blue pants, blue and yellow shoes and a white cloth tied around his waist The 6th one looks like the second one(protects the creator) but a bit weaker as older, he was a fail due to him being defused By X-VAUBAN. The 7th one looks like a super saiyan 4 with brown pant and orange fur instead of red and golden hair instead of black Sneak peak fights These are sneak peaks of what happens, for the rest of the fight, go and check out Vauban. `You are my servants and you will kill Goku and anyone in your path.' Says the master. (Door opens) and someone comes out, yes, he says, ah! I knew you will not go in waste, did I say, yes, NOW PROTECT ME!! Says the master, no is the reply of the mystery warrior. Back at Kame house, why do we have to stay here and VAUBAN waits for Goku, why can't we go, says Pan and the others, who is Goku asks Goku jr., You don't need to know now, do you Goku(kisses Goku Jr.) replied pan, hey there is evil out there ok. Says frutega. Ok then, why dint you go and help VAUABN, says bulma's descendant. Because he is too weak, you know, VAUBAN took him out as a super saiyan 3 with one blow and that shows how strong am I and that I can also take on Exene, a fusion, by the way, he also has a team that has pretty good chances taking on the strongest Z fighters and winning making him really cool, and that's why I don't need to go and have to protect you says X-Ein. (Ship lands, BADAM). What was that! Everyone cries out. Heh just a little saiyan, wait what! His strength is enormous, I am Vegetto says the visitor in a robotic voice, and I shall kill you Ein he adds. We'll see about tha- and X-Ein is interrupted by the dark Vegetto, Ouch, just joking, nothing big but it is rude says X-Ein. The Fight X-Ein Tries to blow him away with tons of blasts, but is shocked to see the clone on his knees holding a ground and is a few feet back than before, he is then blown away by X-Ein by a Yarjoneha, shocked by the power the attack holds, Vegetto makes a Big Bang Kamehameha and blows him but x-Ein dodges the bolt following it and explodes a few fetts behind him and he fires many bolts and it becomes an energy struggle between a beam and many bolts that don't let it proceed, Vegetto's beam is blown back hitting him but is goes to the mountain after that and comes back from ground and almost hits X-Ein before he runs, running and running from a beam and then hit because he al most ran into the plane the people in Kame house were gonna escape from and he was blown into the air. He comes back down and holds Vegetto and crashes on the island that Goku fought android 19. He then blows him away by using many bolts into face and did not stop until Vegetto used a mega blast of his in X-Ein's face who goes crashing down into the sea. He charges back and makes the fake Vegetto use a kamehameha to only find it was a decoy and then X-Ein charges at him with his own type of Kamehameha x10 and blows Vegetto into the sea and keeps the beam going until he falls down out of energy t fight, Vegetto does not have half his body and 1 & half hands. He is brought back to his master with Instantaneous Movement type thing, he uses the same techniques as the Kai's techniques with some changes. To be continued Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon